Many people like to lie on one's side while reading or watching television. However, for people that need to wear glasses in order to read or see the television, the glasses make lying on one's side very uncomfortable. In particular, current reading glasses have two stems, which makes it virtually impossible to perform certain activities while lying down on one's side that require glasses, such as reading or watching television. In particular, lying on a stem is uncomfortable as it causes ear and head pain. Further, lying down on the stem causes the glasses to move askew so that the glasses are no longer in place and, therefore, unusable.
Accordingly, what is needed is a pair of glasses that permit a user to comfortably wear glasses while lying on one's side and prevents movement of the glasses with respect to the user's eyes while lying on one's side.